


Nightmares

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fairy Tales, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Liam is there for his boyfriend after Theo suffers from a nightmare





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I know I took my time with uploading this part but now it’s here and I hope you’re as excited as I am. Liam tries his best to be there for Theo when his mate needs him the most.

Since Theo moved in with the Geyers they had learned that despite the chimera acting all confident and cocky, he was still fighting his demons, especially in his sleep. His nightmares were something that has woken up the whole family in the beginning and Ilona Geyer and her husband were shocked to see a young man so traumatized by his life that he had such drastic nightmares. 

It had gotten better after Liam and Theo became a couple and slept together in the same bed. Being around Liam helped Theo to feel safe, Liam knew that. He couldn’t keep all nightmares away from Theo but he could help his boyfriend to feel better. 

Unfortunately, there were still moments when Theo’s demons got him in their claws and you never knew when it happened in advance. So when Liam was in the bathroom washing his hands and he suddenly felt a rush of panic through the mating bond, he was immediately alerted. Theo was downstairs, had watched TV, and last time Liam checked he had been okay. That obviously changed now and Liam wasted no time in leaving the bathroom and running down the stairs, listening to the sounds coming from the living room; he heard his mother and Theo, Theo’s frantically heartbeat too.

_“Theo, Theo, calm down, you had a nightmare. You fell asleep on the couch and you had a nightmare.” Mrs. Geyer said. “It’s okay, sweetie.”  
_ _“Where’s Liam?” Theo asked panicked. “Where is he?”  
_ _“He’s upstairs, honey, want me to call him?”  
_ _But Theo left the living room and all but ran out without answering her._

They met at the last step of the stairs and Liam’s heart clenched at the look of pure terror on Theo’s face. He was literally bolting from the living room as if something was chasing him and his heartbeat still beat rapidly and he breathed hard. It tore Liam’s heart open to see his boyfriend in this state.   
When Theo saw him, he whimpered and Liam immediately wrapped his arms around Theo, shielding him from whatever had made him so scared. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He muttered and stroke over Theo’s back, all the time he held him close, and Theo clung to him in desperate need of consolation.   
When Liam raised his eyes, he saw his mother standing in the doorway and watching them with pity in her eyes. She had no idea what Theo’s nightmares where about but she felt immensely sorry for the young man. But she also knew Liam did the best he could and there was no other option to help Theo, so she just let the two boys stand there.

Liam still held his mate when his stepdad stepped into the house and frowned at the sight. His mother looked at her husband and then at Liam and Theo and sighed before she grabbed her coat and put it on. 

“Liam? We need to go, the traffic will be too bad otherwise. If you need something, just call us, okay?” His parents would be gone to a conference this weekend so the two boys would be home alone. Now Liam nodded and still held Theo who slowly calmed down again but didn’t react to Ilona’s words. Ilona ruffled her son’s hair and gently stroke over Theo’s back and then they left, Liam’s dad waving before he closed the door. Liam heard them getting into the car and the car pulling out of the driveway and then they were alone.

“Tara?” Liam asked softly when it was just the two of them and he felt Theo nod. The chimera pulled away from Liam and looked at him with tears in his eyes. “But this time she didn’t rip my heart out. She took yours.” He told Liam and Liam’s eyes widened when Theo started crying again.   
“Oh, baby, I am so sorry. But I am here, just like you. We are both alive and it was just a dream. A terrible dream but a dream nonetheless. You are safe now. I would never let her get you.” Liam assured Theo while he stroke over his cheeks.   
Theo grabbed his wrists.  “Promise me you won’t die on me.” Theo pleaded, voice soft and young, and he looked at Liam with the honest fear of losing him. Liam nodded and stroke over his cheeks once more. “Promise.” He said and kissed Theo with all the love he had for the older boy.

When they parted, Liam smiled weakly. “Want to watch movies?” He asked and Theo nodded while wiping his eyes. Liam smiled and kissed Theo’s cheek and then pulled the older into the living room. There Liam plopped down on the couch and sighed softly. Theo grabbed the remote and sat back on the couch.  He curled up next to Liam and Liam grabbed the blanket from the backrest of the couch to cover them both with it. His arms stayed around Theo while his boyfriend flicked through a movie and finally decided on Disney. Soon enough 101 Dalmatians appeared on the screen and Liam smiled softly. He liked that movie and so did Theo as it seemed. He lovingly kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and stroke through Theo’s soft hair. 

But the longer they stayed there, Liam noticed something that made him frown. “You’re cold. Are you freezing?” He asked and closed his hand around Theo’s ice-cold fingers.   
“I’m always cold after a nightmare.” Theo muttered almost as if he was afraid to admit that. Liam kissed his forehead again. “Hm.”  
He sat up and made Theo do the same so he could get up from the couch. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Theo asked but followed Liam out of the living room and upstairs. Liam led them into their bathroom and turned the heating up before he plugged the bathtub and turned on the faucet.  “A hot bath will help.” He explained to Theo who sat on the closed toilet seat and watched him.  
“Are you sure?” The chimera asked. “It always helped me.” Liam replied and tested the temperature of the water with his hand to decide if it was good or too hot.  
“Liam? Thank you. For everything.”  
Liam looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I love you and you deserve to feel good.”   
When he got up to add a bath bomb in it (not too scented since they both hated that but just to add a little touch), he leaned over and kissed Theo gently. Theo kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Liam smiled and finally the tub was filled and he made a hand movement. “Go in.” He gently adjusted but Theo hesitated. “Do you...can you also get in?” He asked. Liam had usually planned on just sitting by and talking but if that’s what Theo wanted...

He pulled his shirt over his head and then quickly undressed completely before slipping into the water. Theo undressed too and followed soon after, slipping between Liam’s spread legs and leaning against the younger Beta. He sighed when the hot water surrounded him.   
“Feels good?” Liam asked and Theo nodded.   
“Helps to relax.” He admitted and Liam kissed his cheek before slowly stroking over Theo’s shoulder. Theo leaned into his touch and Liam wrapped both arms around his boyfriend.   
“Tell me something. Something nice.” Theo muttered. 

Liam thought for a moment. “When I was younger, my grandmother loved to tell me fairy tales and I loved to hear them. The thing is, my grandmother had slightly different versions of the fairytales but I didn’t know that. So when I learned about the difference from other kids, I was highly confused and still insisted the version my grandmother told me was the real one. And my favorite was Red Riding Hood. Don’t laugh because of wolves, yeah what a coincidence.”

Theo chuckled but he continued to listen to Liam’s words. “In the version, my grandmother told me, Red Riding Hood went out to visit her grandmother and came across the wolf before the wolf could eat her grandmother. Instead of running away and alerting the hunter, she stood her ground and didn’t back down from the wolf. She looked the wolf dead in the eye and in the end, the wolf respected her because the wolf saw her as equal, as Alpha if you want. The hunter who later appeared and Red Riding Hood stepped between him and the animal, saving the wolf from getting killed. The hunter was so impressed by that, he took her in and trained her. From that day on, Red Riding Hood and her wolf wandered the forest side by side, helping those who needed their help.”

Theo was silent for a while. “That is the best version of Red Riding Hood I ever heard. Your grandmother is a very intelligent woman.”  
Liam smiled and kissed Theo’s temple. “She is. I loved this story because as a kid I loved wolves and the aspect of becoming friends with a wolf was just so amazing to me. I used to play hours pretending I had my own pet wolf.”  
Theo played with Liam’s fingers. “Did your pet wolf have a name?”  
“Bolt. I know, not the most creative, but he had a little white patch on his ear that looked like a lightning bolt.”  
Liam chuckled. “He was a black wolf, now that I think about it.”   
Theo laughed and after him being so completely broken before it felt good to hear this sound from his beloved. “Should I be scared to transform and then wake up with a lightning bolt painted on my ear?” He teased Liam and Liam poked his rips. Theo jumped and grabbed Liam’s hand. “No tickling!”

So Liam just hugged him tighter and kissed his temple again. Theo relaxed against him again, soaking up the warmth of the water and from Liam. “Do you still love wolves nowadays?” He asked.  
“A bit. But nowadays I love chimeras more, you know.” Liam replied and Theo turned his head so he could kiss Liam’s jaw. 

“And you say I’m the charmer in this relationship.” He told Liam and kissed his jaw again. He moved again to have better access and kissed up to Liam’s earlobe to suck on it. Liam moaned softly. His hands ran over Theo’s body, stroked his chest and his abs, his thighs and finally between his legs. Theo spread them as good as he could and leaned against Liam while he moved his boyfriend's hand to his cock. Liam got the hint and slowly pumped the hardening length. Theo moaned and pushed against Liam’s hand while he tilted his head back. 

“Damn, you look insanely hot like this. Like a living sin. How are you even real?” Liam muttered and licked over Theo’s neck before biting down on the skin.  Theo gasped and Liam licked over the hickey. “You look even hotter covered in bite marks.” He told  Theo and continued to assault Theo’s neck as good as he could. His grip on Theo’s cock never stopped and he was pumping and stroking him until he was fully hard.

Theo gasped over and over and pushed against Liam’s hand and when he was achingly hard, he turned around to straddle his mate. His hands cupped Liam’s face and he pulled him into a hot and messy kiss. Liam moaned into the kiss, completely lost in the feeling. His hands roamed Theo’s back and grabbed his ass, leaving red stripes in their wake. Theo hissed and bit down on Liam’s lower lip before he sucked on it and teased the abused flesh. It was Liam’s turn to gasp now and Theo used it to let his tongue slip into Liam’s mouth and tease Liam’s tongue. 

They made out for a while, then their kisses got even more intimate and traveled over every patch of skin they could reach. Hands stroke over heated skin and the air got even more fogged up than it already was. It was the most sensual Liam ever experienced and all of his encounters with Theo were sensual, but this one was special. It was so incredibly intimate and Liam’s head swam. Theo pressed against him, made Liam feel how hard his mate was, and alerted Liam to his own leaking cock that pressed against Theo’s ass. 

They moved together, in complete sync, bodies reacting to each other. When he was with Theo, Liam always let himself fall. The outer world didn’t exist when it was just him and his boyfriend. Theo was his world, his everything, and he wanted to cherish him and show him that. So he licked over Theo’s neck and his ear, loved to hear Theo moan and see him shudder due to that, and then he nibbled at Theo’s jaw. The chimera gasped again.

“Liam...”

His wet fingers ran through Liam’s hair and pulled Liam’s head back so Theo could pull Liam in a messy kiss. Liam didn’t need to be persuaded to respond to that and again their tongues tangled with each other and their bodies moved without further words. When the need to breath became too strong, Theo broke away and pressed a kiss to Liam’s chin before he hoisted himself up to get in an even better position.  He reached down to spread his own cheeks and then slowly sunk down on Liam’s erection. They both moaned and Liam would have tilted his head back if the picture in front of him had not been so breathtaking. And it was not just the fact how tight Theo was around him, no his boyfriend also looked incredible.  
“You look so beautiful.” He told Theo and Theo smiled softly.   
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” He replied and licked over Liam’s lips. “And you feel so incredible inside me.” He whispered into Liam’s ear and then started to move his hips in a slow, sensual way. Liam groaned and held Theo’s hips but not too tight, he didn’t want to restrain him. 

Theo moaned and closed his eyes while he rode Liam and Liam kissed his throat and his neck, hands gently rubbing Theo’s sides. Moans and pants spilled from his lips all the time and after a while, he could not stop himself from fucking up into Theo. Theo groaned again and pushed back down and now it was Liam who groaned.

“Fuck, T...” He gasped and his grip momentarily tightened and Theo’s movements turned faster. Some water was splashing out of the tub but Liam didn’t care at all. He would clean later. Now Theo took all his attention and he took it in a great way. Liam leaned back against the tub and just raked his eyes over the glistening body of his mate, water shimmering on his lightly tanned skin and a flush spreading across his cheeks and his neck. He was so incredibly lucky and when Theo opened his eyes and looked at him, he smiled.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Liam explained and Theo smiled happily before leaning down and capturing Liam’s lips with his. He never stopped riding his boyfriend and slowly both were brought to their climax. Liam’s hand wrapped around Theo’s cock and he jerked him off in sync with Theo’s movements.  

Theo groaned and gripped the edge of the tub, claws scraped over it, while he shuddered for a moment. Liam squeezed Theo’s cock and his thumb stroked over the tip a few times just to tease Theo. And then Theo looked at him with glowing eyes and when he smirked, Liam saw Theo’s fangs. His own fangs scraped his lip and his eyes flashed to show his partner how much he desired him. 

Liam jerked his hips up and pushed deep inside Theo, which resulted in a loud scream from both of them. Good thing they were home alone. Liam held Theo’s hips again and gave his ass a light slap, caused Theo to wink at him, and then their lips were on each other again and they kissed filthily and passionate. Mews and groans and pants filled the air while Theo still rode him and Liam fucked into him.

And then the heat inside his stomach could no longer be contained and Liam gasped loudly when he finally came and reached his climax. Theo followed almost the exact same second and both called out each other’s names. Liam sank back again and wrapped his arms around Theo when his boyfriend collapsed against him. 

Silence fell over them and just their ragged breathing and the thrumming of their hearts could be heard. Liam finally raised his hand and carded it through Theo’s hair. “I love you so much.” He muttered and kissed Theo’s ear.  
“I love you too and I can’t thank you enough for being there for me.” Theo mumbled back and Liam shivered at hos hot Theo’s raspy voice sounded. Theo moved softly so Liam could slip out of him and then kissed Liam again. They looked at each other and smiled.  
“I want to marry you. I really do.” Theo told him.   
Liam smiled and pulled Theo in so he could rest his forehead against the chimera’s. “I want to marry you too. Can’t wait til we’re old enough to do so. Because if we do it now, my mom will probably have a heart attack.”  
“Your mom or Scott?” Theo joked and Liam laughed.   
“Both probably. Now come on, the water’s getting cold.” 

Theo nodded and got out of the tub before he helped Liam out and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap around Liam. Liam smiled at him and stroke his wet hair back. “We should take hot baths a lot more often.” He said with a wink and Theo laughed.  
“But only when your parents are gone, we have a tendency to be loud.”  
“Oh yes, we have.” Liam had to admit that too. He considered that and Theo seemed to notice it because he looked at Liam.   
“What? You have this look on your face.”  
“No, everything’s fine.”  
“Come on, tell me.”  
“It’s nasty.”  
“Tell me anyway.”  
“I usually don’t compare you but...Hayden never liked me getting loud.” Liam tightened his towel around his waist after he dried off. “Sorry.”  
“No, hey, it’s okay. You’re allowed to say this, I’m not mad. And she was clearly missing out.” Theo said with a small smile. Liam gave him a grateful look and then he kissed Theo softly. 

They wandered into their room and got dressed in comfortable shirts and pants and then Theo tackled Liam on the bed. The younger one laughed and wrapped his arms around Theo. He loved their passionate moments, he loved their sweet moments, and also their silly and fun moments. Now he looked up at Theo and stroke over his arm. “You still look gorgeous and you’re not even having any product in your hair.” He praised and stroke through Theo’s damp hair. “When did I get so lucky?”

“You deserve the best in the world and I’m trying.” Theo replied.

Liam gently hit his arm. “Stop that! You, Theo Raeken, are absolutely perfect for me and I am honored that I can call myself your mate. If you say I deserve the world, then please believe me that you are my world.”

Theo looked at him and then smiled. He leaned down and kissed Liam again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Liam replied and snuggled closer when Theo moved into a better position to curl up under the covers with Liam. They just laid there in their embrace and enjoyed the silence as well as being close to each other. The heating was still on and it was cozy warm in the room and even though Liam liked some cooler air for the night, he could not stop his eyelids from dropping right now. The combination of great sex, the warmth, and feeling safe in Theo’s arms made him feel sleepy and his eyes closed. Tucking his head under Theo’s chin and hearing a snore from his boyfriend, Liam fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It felt good to write another part for this and I know some people requested Liam fucking Theo so there you have it. I had this planned since the beginning and now felt like a good time to actually write it :D  
> What do you say?


End file.
